


GROWING UP

by lingeringflowers



Series: MENDING + BREAKING [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Sam Nook - Freeform, Tommy has PTSD, animal crossing but make it minecraft, awesamdad, dsmp!dream is a manipulating bitch, sam is best father figure ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringflowers/pseuds/lingeringflowers
Summary: Tommy gets a flashback while meeting up with Sam Nook and needs to learn to open up.orSam Nook stepping in and being the best father figure ever
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: MENDING + BREAKING [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189934
Comments: 6
Kudos: 594





	GROWING UP

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work so please leave constructive criticism! i hope you enjoy!

Tommy was excited to see the familiar green man at the build site today. Yesterday had been… eventful, with Niki’s odd behavior leading up to the nuke testing. Tommy wasn’t worried though—he just wanted to do his tasks for the day.

Walking on the prime path still felt surreal after being in exile for so long. He couldn’t believe he was allowed back in the SMP, still glancing nervously around out of habit. No. Don’t think about Him today. Today he would talk to Sam. Sam Nook would tell him what to do.

Tommy chuckled at the thought of Sam’s garbled speech. He didn’t know exactly how he understood it, seeing as other people needed translations. Maybe it was all that time in the forest, with the animals… so very alone…

Tommy shook his head to clear his thoughts. The sky was bright today, so Tommy had to be too.

Rounding the corner of the path, he spotted the slightly ugly but recognizable hardhat and vest required for the construction site. Tommy hastily put his on—it was never a good day to piss off Sam Nook. He straightened his shoulders and walked up to the man.

“SAMMMMM, MY FRIEND!” Tommy roared.

“HELLO AGAIN TOMMYINNIT…” Sam turned to him with his unbreaking gaze. “IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU…”

“Hey Sam! It’s good to see you too—listen, I got more red poppies like you told me to!” Tommy spoke eagerly. He probably shouldn’t be this excited to be doing simple tasks for a man who is supposed to be working for him, but what did it matter? As long as Sam Nook was happy…

“THANK YOU TOMMYINNIT! THE RED DYE IS MUCH APPRECIATED. THE CONSTRUCTION COMPANY IS ALMOST READY TO BEGIN THE MAIN FLOOR…” Sam Nook stared.

Tommy internally groaned, knowing that he would have to complete a few more tasks before real progress would begin.

“HOWEVER…” Sam turned towards him ever so slightly. “YOUR SAFETY HAS BEEN A RECENT CONCERN THESE PAST FEW DAYS… I AM GOING TO REQUEST AWESAMDUDE TO ACCOMPANY YOU WHILE YOU COLLECT THE NEEDED ITEMS…”

His… safety? Tommy felt his heart rate pick up and glanced around, half expecting a white mask to appear. He shuffled nervously.

“Sam… Dream can’t… break out, can he? Of the prison? I’m just—just checking,” Tommy scrunched his eyes closed, trying hard to think about anything else but scorched clothes and the smell of gunpowder.

“DREAM IS SAFELY LOCKED UP… HE CANNOT GET OUT…” Sam Nook reassured.

Tommy exhaled through his whole body.

“HOWEVER… THERE IS ANOTHER THREAT ACTIVE ON THE SERVER… THE BLOODVINES...” Sam turned and pointed his trident at the ever-growing bloodvines near the spider spawner.

_Oh_. Yeah. Of course Dream wasn’t an issue anymore, Sam and Punz made sure of that. To be honest, Tommy had barely noticed the… what did Sam call them? Bloodvines? They sure looked disgusting, but Tommy didn’t really see how they were a threat.

“Uh, yeah, Sam! Those are pretty fucking gross, huh? Wait—so, what’s my task today?” Tommy was practically bouncing from the nervous energy rocketing around his body.

“IN ORDER TO CONTINUE PROGRESS ON THE HOTEL… WE NEED YOU TO GATHER SAND… MOST LIKELY EIGHT OR NINE STACKS…” Sam continued confidently, “LET ME GO GET AWESAMDUDE TO ASSIST YOU…”

Forfucksake, eight stacks was a lot for Tommy. He was quite used to stealing, but hopefully with Awesam’s help he wouldn’t have to. He watched as Sam Nook tridented away into the sky. Tommy couldn’t help but turn his gaze to the prison. The blackstone loomed so tall it disappeared into the milky white clouds. He remembered his visit all too vividly—almost dying from poison, lava on all sides thundering down, blood roaring in his ears…

Tommy felt his palms start to sweat, and all of the sudden, he was in a very different place. His lungs burned with the smoke of the Nether. A cold, gloved grip on his shoulder, a whisper. _“It’s not your time to die.”_

His own voice echoed around him, _“It’s never my time to die.”_

He felt the scream ripped from his throat as he stumbled forwards with nowhere to land. The fall was brief, but Tommy remembered everything. His last conscious thought as he felt lava in his lungs, his brain, swallowing him whole, _Tubbo, I’m sorry—!_

“—Tommy?”

Tommy felt the world grow brighter as his eyes focused on a very green man in front of him. He scrambled backwards, pleading, choking over his own words. _Please, please, please, I just went mining. Please, I want to go home._ He felt his back hit something rough— _wait_ , that’s the hotel sign. He was in… his home, his _real_ home. Tommy reached up and felt the cold, hard compass in his hand. _Tubbo_. Tubbo, who lived just over the ocean. Tubbo, who no longer hated him. Tubbo, his best friend.

As his vision cleared, he felt pinpricks of tears in his eyes, and realized someone was… _holding_ him. He leaned into the touch without realizing it.

“Oh, Tommy….” Sam stared in shock. Never before had he seen someone, especially not Tommy, break so easily. Of course, he knew the gist of what happened to Tommy in exile. Dream never shut up about his manipulation tactics in the prison. The first time Dream boasted about it, Sam had felt so much rage he thought he was literally going to explode, living up to his creeper skin. He knew he was going to have to be there for this boy, this kid, in any way he could. So the smallest of ideas formed, based off an old video game and its homely soundtrack. Sam Nook was born, giving Tommy a chance to complete tasks and receive adequate validation. It was a chance for Tommy to learn how to be a kid again. So what if Sam had to play the part of a businessman, speaking in a strange dialogue. As long as Tommy was happy…

Sam felt the boy break in his arms, so he let him. Tommy sobbed, loud, heart-wrenching sobs into Sam’s shoulder. Sam vowed to bring hell-fire to anyone who touched Tommy ever again.

As Tommy’s tears subsided, he noticed that the green on the man holding him was actually... a lot of different greens speckled together… like a creeper.

“... Sam?” Tommy croaked, lifting his head to check.

“Hey Tommy,” Sam smiled at him, and it felt like sunshine.

Tommy suddenly grew very embarrassed at the situation they were in. He carefully extracted himself from Sam’s arms and stood, immediately growing cold from the lack of touch. Tommy coughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“So… did, uh, Sam Nook send you? He thinks I need protecting,” Tommy scoffed, hoping it was convincing.

Sam realized Tommy was going to need a lot more than a hug. Maybe Puffy had the right idea with a therapy office…

“Yes! Sam Nook sent me! He said you needed sand,” Sam lied, hoping it was convincing. He didn’t want to ruin the magic of Sam Nook for Tommy. “But Tommy… are you okay?” he ventured.

“Yep! All good Awesamdude! I just had water in my eye, was it raining or something?” Tommy hastily covered. Although he felt insanely comfortable around the older man, he was too embarrassed to reveal his flashback.

Sam glanced up at the clear blue sky. “Yeah, it probably was raining.” He knew Tommy was lying, but he also knew it was to protect himself. It would take a lot more trust for Tommy to tell him what happened. For now, all Sam could do was protect him, and help him get sand.

“Hey Sam? Where is a fucking beach?”


End file.
